Units
Units are available in the form of cards. Once a player acquires a unit, they are able to perform a number of actions: *Assign and Switch: The player is able to assign a unit to an empty Squad Slot, or switch units between slots. That's how you get to play. If you have less than six units in your squad and get rewarded a unit from a chest or a mission, it will be automatically moved to your squad. *Train and Promote: The player is able to expend units to increase the level of a unit, or combine two identical units to increase the rank of a unit. Training the unit allows it to be increased in power. This is extremely beneficial and will become absolutely necessary against the first Foundation mission where the Foundation rescues Barca. Units will be maxed out at level 10 for common and uncommon units and level 20 for rare, Level 25 for super-rare, 30 for ultra-rare and 35 for epic units. However, if you get an identical unit to the one you already have, you can promote the unit, aka two units that can be maxed at level 20 become one unit with an extended maxing out level to level 30. This allows the vehicle to do (when then trained to level 30) what the vehicle normally cannot do at level 20 which is supposedly a max out level. You can continually promote the units three times, meaning you need to have four of the same unit to get it maxed. *Details: The player is able to view statistical information on their chosen unit. In a match, you can only see the unit's overall, attack and defense stats in the enemy deck. However, when you receive the unit, you can find out how much damage per shot it actually does, and what range it has. For example, the Achilles, Scimitar I, and Hammer all are the same variant of tank. Their descriptions all say: Heavy cannon deals heavy damage. However, while the Scimitar I and Hammer both have only a range of 18, the Achilles has a range of 21, giving it a big advantage. This is the only reason that, in the Violet Tempest Campaign, the enemy deck used an ★Achilles★ instead of its variants. *Store and Sell: The player is able to move unused units to storage, or sell them for a fixed price. There are currently six levels of unit rarity: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super-Rare, Ultra-Rare and Epic. Common and Uncommon units can attain a maximum level of 40, while Rare max at 50, Super-Rare max at 55, Ultra-Rare max at 60, and Epic units can attain a maximum level of 65. Each unit may be promoted a maximum of 3 times. There are five main types of units: Infantry, Recon, Tanks, Aircraft, and Artillery. 'Infantry' Ground-based Units which take the form of foot-soldiers. Most of these units provide low defense values (with a few notable exceptions), and offer a variety of weaponry. Vulnerable to low-calibre munitions (such as machine-gun rounds). 'Recon' Ground-based Units which take the form of cars and other light vehicles. Most of these units provide moderate defense values, and are known to traverse the battlefield quickly. Vulnerable to high-calibre shells (such as tank rounds) and artillery. 'Tanks' Ground-based Units which take the form of tanks and other heavy vehicles. Most of these units provide high attack and defense values, but are much slower than other unit types. Vulnerable to rockets and railguns. 'Aircraft' Air-based Units which take the form of helicopters and other VTOLs. Most of these units traverse the battlefield very quickly, however they do require additional time to deploy. Vulnerable to rockets and anti-air systems. 'Artillery' Ground-based Units which take the form of artillery vehicles. Most of these units provide an extreme firing range, but are fairly slow and fragile. Protection by other unit types is required to maximise effectiveness of this unit. Vulnerable to high-calibre shells (from most tanks) and long-range weaponry. Though they are listed here in their own section artillery units typically fall under the tank or recon section. 'Event' Event units are encountered during the Boss Weekly Event. Players cannot obtain these units, nor do they conform to regular unit behaviours. *Assumed based on Unit Rarity. Additional Info There are a wide variety of units in this game. * Some units are good, very good, or op at what they do. For example, the Testudo does a great job at being a tank, soaking up huge damage and doing remarkable damage with its own cannon, being able to clear out entire squads that point their weapons at it--in seconds. Another example of an awesome unit is the Hastatus Prime. This infantry unit can deal tremendous damage to any ground unit even at level one and if they group up, they can wreck the enemy squad. * Some units are bad, or simply not beneficial at what they do. For example, the Great Bombard is an extremely powerful artillery that can wipe out entire battalions of units, but its load time is so slow that if you have a not too good squad, it will be useless. The ★Psiloi★ is meant to wreck infantry, which it does, with great ease--it takes out Rocket Squad, Ranger Squad, and even Exterminator Squad and Hastatus Sniper infantry. But against Liang's Reapers, Comrade Zero, and even a unit of its same rarity, the Sand Viper? No. * Some units do other roles instead of what units of that type are supposed to do. For example, Death's Head is a tank. However, it fires chemical shells that kill infantry! That is not good--you cannot use rocket squads against them! What about the Ranger? It kills other infantry. But very unbeneficial against tanks. * Some units do way more than their own roles. For example, the Orontes I is a powerful unmanned recon drone meant to kill infantry. However, it can destroy recon and even tanks when upgraded. It can even wreck helicopters easily, too. Not to mention it also has a range of 30. *Assumed based on Unit Rarity. Category:Anti-Air